


My Jewel

by Crooked_Mantis



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 18:25:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9136132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crooked_Mantis/pseuds/Crooked_Mantis





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Swordtheguy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swordtheguy/gifts).



Due to problems with emoticons on ao3 I've had to leave a link to [the original Google Doc](https://docs.google.com/document/d/19u3USAzW4MF80JJWQoV5rDAq-FicFHMuftXKRT3IHFM/edit?usp=sharing). (Best viewed on mobile)

If anyone can help with properly adding emoticons, please tell me in the comments.


End file.
